


In Addendum

by TheGoldenGhost



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Drabble, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, My first ever proper drabble, this is my first time so if I did something wrong you can just leave a comment and I'll fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGhost/pseuds/TheGoldenGhost
Summary: A note from the journal of Captain Nemo, regarding his newest companion. Written initially in the language of the Nautilus.





	In Addendum

            I thought I had done away with everyone and everything belonging to mankind. But the past three months, the room next to mine has been occupied, and I am again permitted the experience of seeing wonder in someone’s face when they witness my home beneath the sea for the first time. Suddenly I can see the beauty of it too, and the magnificence, as if it were novel to me again. I can only thank him for giving me that joy. I don’t dare to hope for anything more, except perhaps that he will find a home here as well.


End file.
